This invention relates to a heat pump system that is operable in both cooling and heating modes, with a reheat coil incorporated into the system schematic and selectively utilized in both aforementioned modes of operation to provide the benefits of precise temperature and humidity control, performance enhancement, reliability improvement and capacity modulation.
Refrigerant systems are utilized to control the temperature and humidity of air in various indoor environments to be conditioned. In a typical refrigerant system operating in the cooling mode, a refrigerant is compressed in a compressor and delivered to a condenser (or an outdoor heat exchanger in this case). In the condenser, heat is exchanged between outside ambient air and the refrigerant. From the condenser, the refrigerant passes to an expansion device, at which the refrigerant is expanded to a lower pressure and temperature, and then to an evaporator (or an indoor heat exchanger). In the evaporator, heat is exchanged between the refrigerant and the indoor air, to condition the indoor air. When the refrigerant system is operating, the evaporator cools the air that is being supplied to the indoor environment. In addition, as the temperature of the indoor air is lowered, moisture usually is also taken out of the air. In this manner, the humidity level of the indoor air can also be controlled.
The above description is of a refrigerant system being utilized in a cooling mode of operation. In the heating mode, the refrigerant flow through the system is essentially reversed. The indoor heat exchanger becomes the condenser and releases heat into the environment to be conditioned (heated in this case) and the outdoor heat exchanger serves the purpose of the evaporator and exchangers heat with a relatively cold outdoor air. Heat pumps are known as the systems that can reverse the refrigerant flow through the refrigerant cycle, in order to operate in both heating and cooling modes. This is usually achieved by incorporating a four-way reversing valve (or an equivalent device) into the system schematic downstream of the compressor discharge port. The four-way reversing valve selectively directs the refrigerant flow through indoor or outdoor heat exchanger when the system is in the heating or cooling mode of operation respectively. Furthermore, if the expansion device cannot handle the reversed flow, then a pair of expansion devices, each along with a check valve, is to be employed instead.
In some cases, while the system is operating in the cooling mode, the temperature level, to which the air is brought to provide a comfort environment in a conditioned space, may need to be higher than the temperature that would provide the ideal humidity level. This has presented design challenges to refrigerant system designers. One way to address such challenges is to utilize various schematics incorporating reheat coils. In many cases, the reheat coils, placed on the way of indoor air stream behind the evaporator, are employed for the purpose of reheating the air supplied to the conditioned space, after it has been cooled in the evaporator, and where the moisture has been removed.
While reheat coils have been incorporated into the air conditioning systems operating in the cooling mode, they have not been utilized in the heat pump systems, that are operable in both cooling and heating modes, to achieve (in addition to precise control over temperature and humidity) performance enhancement, reliability improvement and capacity modulation in both aforementioned modes of operation. Also, the system control associated with such heat pumps has generally not been well-developed.